Mi Guardespaldas
by katyta94
Summary: Bella está enamorada de Edward y el obstáculo entre ellos no es la edad o la clase social a la que pertenecen si no que él es su guardaespaldas de toda la vida y solo la ve como una niña a la que debe proteger.


Parte 1

Capitulo 1

Corre, corre, corre. Eran las palabras que atravesaban por mi mente en ese preciso momento. Es decir, no cualquier chica esta a punto de ser secuestrada después de salir de la escuela. Solo yo, soy la única adolescente que puede estar expuesta a eso.  
Mi garganta estaba casi seca debido al tiempo que llevaba corriendo y mis piernas las sentía a desfallecer y a eso no cabria mal señalar que estábamos recién entrando en invierno pero yo no llevaba suéter y definitivamente el aire frio estaba rematando en mis brazos y rostro. Esas son las consecuencias de no escuchar a las personas cuando te dicen ¡No salgas a ningún lado sola! Y aunque me gustaría decir que no lo volveré a hacer la verdad es que estaría mintiendo ya que uno nunca sabe cuándo debe de salir sola.  
Todo esto era gracias a que mi papá es uno de los empresarios más poderosos y conocidos del mundo y debido a que muchas empresas quebraban culpaban a papá y por consecuencia también yo era una de las afectadas en ese aspecto ya que como soy la hija única de papá me ven como una buena mascota de secuestro para que papá les de dinero o tal vez alguna otra cosa que necesiten.  
Desde luego que papá no dudo en contratarme un guardaespaldas que estuviera detrás de mi cada minuto de mi preciada vida pero había momentos como ese en donde necesitaba caminar sola a casa o salir de compras con mis amigas o simplemente estar alejada de él para que no se diera cuenta de…  
¬‒Oye niña deja de correr tan rápido ‒me gritó el sujeto encapuchado que me perseguía por la solitaria calle. Claro como si le fuera a hacer caso y correr más despacio para que tuviera la oportunidad de secuestrarme, los secuestradores de hoy ya no son como los de antes definitivamente‒. Enserio niña detente por las buenas o te detendré por las malas.  
Apenas desvié la mirada un poco hacia atrás y me encontré con un arma apuntándome. Desde luego no me detuve y seguí corriendo ya que no tardaba mucho para que la caballería entrara en escena.  
‒¿Qué me crees? ‒le grité sin voltearlo a ver.  
Dimos la vuelta por una esquina larga y una voz tranquilizadora me llego a los oídos como el hermoso canto de los ángeles.  
‒Deja a mi chica en paz bastardo ‒dijo esa voz tan familiar‒. La tocas y te mato.  
Y al fin al terminar la calle lo vi, a Edward, ahí de pie con sus típicos lentes oscuros y con esa postura tan imponente y amenazadora con la que me dejaba ver que me protegería con su vida pero era también la postura que me dejaba muy en claro que estaba muy molesto conmigo.  
Llegue hacia él y delicadamente me envolvió en sus brazos de una manera tan protectora que me hacía pensar que era la única persona en su mundo.  
El secuestrador llegó y se detuvo a unos metros de nosotros con la pistola aun en la mano y apuntando hacia nosotros.  
‒Los matare a ambos ‒desvió su mirada hacia Edward‒, si no quieres morir con esa mocosilla lárgate ahora.  
Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Edward y se retiro los lentes oscuros para dejar a la vista sus hermosos ojos azules.  
‒Parece que no escuchaste cuando dije que ella es mi chica y si la tocas te mato…  
‒Claro, un mocoso igual que esta ‒me señalo con la pistola‒ será capaz de matarme.  
Oh, oh, eso era lo peor que alguien le podía decir a Edward.  
‒Tú lo pediste ‒dijo molesto y me dejó detrás de él.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward milagrosamente ya tenía la pistola de mi casi secuestrador en sus manos. Siempre me preguntaba cómo es que hacia esa clase de cosas y luego recordaba ¡Oh cierto! Papá lo contrato de entre tantos profesionales eso era sencillo para él.  
‒¿Qué decías? ‒preguntó Edward ahora apuntándole al "secuestrador".  
‒¿Qué? ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ‒le preguntó el hombre casi muriéndose del miedo.  
Las sirenas de las patrullas se empezaron a hacer audibles pero aquel hombre ni se percató de ellas hasta que los policías ya lo tenían esposado, es decir la mirada de Edward daba miedo cuando se enojaba de verdad, parecía que te hipnotizaba del miedo.  
Y ahora que lo pensaba… estaba distraído con los policías así que tenía la oportunidad de salir corriendo antes de que me tomara del brazo y me viera con esos ojos de miedo. Ya que si no lo hacía me iba a regañar y dar un sermón del porque no debo salir sola a la calle y bla, bla, bla.  
Apenas di un paso y sentí la fuerte mano de Edward sujetar mi brazo. Muy bien, estaba en problemas.  
‒¡Bella! ¿En que estabas pensando cuando decidiste caminar tu sola hasta casa? ‒su voz se escuchaba realmente molesta‒ ¿Qué parte no entiendes de que me debes esperar?  
‒Yo… yo lo siento ‒tartamudee y tenía mi mirada baja ya que no me atrevía a verlo a los ojos. Su mano empezó a presionar más mi brazo y de inmediato levante mi mirada hacia él‒ ¿Edward? ‒noté que su rostro estaba pálido y gotas de sudor le resbalaban de su rostro.  
‒No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera… Bella… yo…  
Tiró de mí y me envolvió en sus brazos, me abrazaba como si no hubiera mañana y de la misma manera le correspondí el abrazo.  
Me sentía tan segura, tan protegida, tan querida junto a él.  
Sentí su peso sobre mí, parecía estar debilitado.  
‒¿Edward? ‒le pregunté preocupada.  
‒Estoy bien… solo un poco mareado…  
Y se desvaneció sobre mis brazos.

Parte 2

Capitulo 2

El doctor dijo que solo estaba agotado y necesitaba descansar durante un par de días y como era viernes no se tenía que preocupar por llevarme a la escuela y recogerme o por ninguna cosa que me involucrara.  
Lo observe recostado en su cama con sus ojos cerrados y sus lentas pero profundas respiraciones y sin darme cuenta estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior.  
¡Por dios! Amaba a ese hombre, desde que papá lo había contratado para protegerme me había enamorado de él. Es solo 3 casi 4 años mayor que yo pero es tan maduro que estaba segura de que jamás se fijaría en una chica como yo. Rica, mimada y engreída. Si y definitivamente infantil.  
Inconscientemente me acerque hasta Edward y me senté en la orilla de la cama y acaricie su rostro, tal vez me veía como una acosadora-obsesionada con el chico que me gusta pero simplemente se veía tan hermoso que no podía resistirme, su cabello castaño, piel bronceada, labios que se veían exquisitos, pestañas abundantes y gruesas y bajo esos parpados sus ojos tan oscuros que parecían hipnotizarte, todo simplemente todo me gustaba de él. Aunque me regañara en ocasiones y se enfadara de mi yo lo amaba y no podía parar esos sentimientos, cada vez crecían más y más y me iba haciendo más caprichosa. No quería, no quería que se marchara.  
El y papá habían hecho una especie de trato.  
Cuando Edward cumpliera 21 si él quería dejar de ser mi guardaespaldas podría irse y papá contrataría a alguien más para cuidarme.  
El problema es que faltaban 9 días para su cumpleaños 21.  
Pero mi capricho de tenerlo… no más bien porque lo amaba no quería que se marchara.  
‒Edward ‒susurré al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba su cabello‒. Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes, por favor.  
Me incline hacia él y rosé mis labios contra la piel de su frente.  
‒Por favor ‒le pedí con mis labios sobre su frente‒. No me dejes.  
Baje mis labios hasta los suyos pero por más que deseara besarlo no lo hice solo me deje envolver con su respiración. Mantenía mis ojos cerrados sintiendo su respiración sobre mi rostro.  
Dio un profundo suspiro y sentí su agarre en mi brazo, caí sobre él y el aun sujetaba mi brazo. Al parecer estaba soñando algo sobre mí ya que siempre que me tomaba así era para regañarme pero… tenerlo tan cerca ¡Oh por dios! Mi corazón martilleaba tan fuerte en mi pecho que estaba segura de que él lo escucharía.  
Tenía que hacer algo, si seguía sobre él se despertaría tarde o temprano y se malentenderían las cosas.  
Intente moverme pero sus brazos me capturaron en un abrazo y me recostaron junto a él.  
¡Estaba recostada en su cama! ¡Junto a él! ¡Y me tenía abrazada!  
Lo único que nos separaba era la colcha de la cama. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta me sentía mareada y ahora junto a su lado, sobre la misma cama y él abrazándome era simplemente algo que no quería que acabara.  
Lentamente me fui dejando envolver en su calor y mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

Me desperté y mi mejilla se sentía cálida y pesada. Aclare mas mi vista y vi el rostro de Edward demasiado cerca del mío, su mano izquierda reposaba sobre mi mejilla derecha.  
No soportaba mas tenía que hacer algo para despertarlo y salir de esa habitación.  
‒Edward ‒susurré temiendo que despertara aunque esa era mi intención‒ Amm Edward, despierta.  
Aparté su mano de mi mejilla y empecé a moverlo lentamente para despertarlo.  
‒Edward despierta.  
Respiró profundo y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente. Me pareció una eternidad lo que tardo en despertarse ya que quería ver su reacción rápidamente y al fin salir de esa habitación que me estaba provocando tantas emociones a la vez.  
Me vio fijamente durante unos segundos y deje de respirar también.  
‒Hola ‒me dijo como si no le resultara extraño que estuviera en su cama.  
‒Mmm Hola ‒le dije de igual manera.  
Me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla. Sentí que me derretía.  
‒Desde los 8 años dejaste de meterte en mi cama.  
Me reí ante sus palabras y ante el recuerdo que me trajeron.  
Cuando tenía 8 años Edward se enfermó y todas las noches por casi un mes me escabullía de mi habitación para entrar a la de él y dormir junto a él.  
‒Desde esa vez ya no te enfermaste ‒le recordé.  
‒No estoy enfermo…  
‒Estas agotado… El doctor dijo que necesitabas descansar un par de días…  
Se sentó repentinamente en la cama y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.  
‒Wow ‒dijo sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.  
‒¿Qué sucede? ‒le pregunté sentándome a su lado.  
‒Un ligero mare… No sucede nada, estoy bien ‒se sentó recto en la cama.  
‒¿Por qué nunca dices que te sientes mal? ‒le reclamé.  
El volteo a verme sorprendido.  
‒Estoy bien Bella, no te preocupes.  
Salí de la cama de un salto pero su mano sostuvo la mía antes de tener tiempo de alejarme más de él.  
‒Mi trabajo es preocuparme por ti y protegerte, no preocuparte.  
‒Pero quiero preocuparme de ti y protegerte.  
‒Bella…  
Se puso de pie y se acerco a mí sin soltar mi mano. Deslizo su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla izquierda y se acerco más a mí hasta que pude sentir su calor. Su rostro se acerco al mío y nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron.

Parte 3

Capitulo 3

Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi boca y en ese momento solo me preguntaba qué era lo que se suponía iba a suceder.  
Nada.  
La respuesta fue. Nada.  
Alguien golpeo la puerta por fuera provocando que nos alejáramos rápidamente.  
‒Bella ¿Estás ahí, hija? ‒la voz de papá se escuchó por fuera y corrí a abrirle.  
Abrí la puerta y papá apareció con una cara de angustia y preocupación.  
‒Ambos están bien ‒soltó un suspiro de alivio‒. Escuche que habían intentado secuestrarte, hija y que después de salvarte Edwardtian colapsó.  
Entro a la habitación.  
‒Niños no me asusten así.  
Me dio un abrazo y luego fue con Edward y le dio un apretón de hombros.  
‒Lo siento ‒dije sin voltearlos a ver, tenía mi mirada baja‒. Todo esto pasó porque quería caminar sola de la escuela a casa y no medí las consecuencias de mis actos. Los preocupe a todos.  
‒Lo importante es que están bien los dos… por el momento descansen.  
Asentí y salí de la habitación rumbo hacia mi cuarto. Necesitaba estar sola y alejada de Edward.

Ya era lunes por la mañana y me sentía como si fuera lunes por la mañana, me sentía desganada y con sueño y lo más importante nerviosa porque Edward y yo íbamos a estar juntos dentro del mismo coche. Nunca antes eso me había puesto nerviosa pero desde el viernes en la noche, bueno las cosas habían cambiado un poco.  
Salí de mi habitación y baje directo a la cochera en donde seguramente Edward me estaba esperando pero mi corazón se detuvo cuando un hombre de unos 28 años tal vez estaba en la puerta del copiloto esperándome.  
‒Señorita Bella, buenos días ‒me saludo el hombre.  
‒Buenos días ‒le dije preguntándome quien rayos era él y porque estaba donde Edward siempre estaba de pie.  
‒Soy Javier su nuevo chofer…  
‒¿Y Edward? ‒lo interrumpí.  
‒El joven Edward ya no prestara sus servicios para su familia.  
¿Qué? No, no podía ser verdad. ¿Por qué no me habían informado de nada?  
Edward. No.  
‒Señorita Bella, se le hará tarde para llegar a su escuela.  
Asentí sin decir nada y me encaminé hacia la puerta del copiloto, él me abrió la puerta y entre con un mar de confusión dentro de mi cabeza.  
No podía creerlo, Edward se había ido y no me había dicho nada, absolutamente nada.  
Todo el camino estuve observando por la ventana, técnicamente en auto eran 15 minutos desde casa hasta la preparatoria. Faltaba solo una vuelta para llegar a la prepa pero el semáforo cambio a rojo y Javier detuvo en auto. Cuando el semáforo cambio a verde Javier condujo el auto pero no dio vuelta si no que siguió derecho.  
¡No puede ser!  
‒Javier la preparatoria estaba en aquella dirección…  
‒Lo sé ‒gritó y acelero mas al auto‒, jamás dije que te llevaría a la escuela. Así que si quieres seguir viva guarda silencio.  
Estaba siendo secuestrada, y no tenía a nadie que acudiera a mi rescate. No, me equivocaba, tenía a toda la policía para que me rescataran pero a la persona que quería que lo hiciera no iba a estar más.  
‒ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ‒le pregunté a Javier si es que era su verdadero nombre.  
‒Mi empresa de vuelta y solo tú puedes hacer que eso ocurra de nuevo.  
‒Te equivocas, yo no tengo dinero…  
‒No seas estúpida ‒escupió‒, tu padre me pagara por tu rescate y lo dejaré en bancarrota.  
Tenía que hacer algo para distraerlo y poder escapar pero todo intento de hablar me deba solo amenazas y amenazas.  
Condujo hasta unas tierras baldías y estacionó el coche.  
Por debajo del asiento saco una cámara de video y la apuntó hacia mí.  
‒Ya sabes lo que debes de hacer.  
Abrí mi boca pero un fuerte ruido de aire se hizo presente por todo el lugar.  
Un helicóptero apareció en aquellas tierras, más bien el helicóptero de mi padre y una figura bajo de el a toda prisa.  
Edward.  
Mis ojos se empezaron a cristalizar pero me vi forzada a retener las lágrimas ya que Edward se acercaba enfadado hacia el auto. Javier se estaba encogiendo de miedo y dejo caer la cámara de video. Me volteo a ver y salió corriendo del auto pero desde luego Edward era más rápido y lo alcanzó fácilmente revolcándolo en el suelo, los policías llegaron y esposaron a Javier pero yo aun seguía dentro del auto ya que mis piernas no me dejaban moverme.  
‒¡Bella! ‒me llamó Edward preocupado y con sus manos presionaba la ventana del auto‒ ¡Bella! Ábreme.  
Mi mano tembló pero logre quitar el seguro de la puerta del coche y rápidamente Edward me recogió en sus brazos.  
Estaba agitado y su respiración caía en mi oído, aunque me estaba abrazando todo el estaba temblando por lo que caímos en la tierra medio sentados medio acostados.  
‒Pensé que… creí que te perdería. Bella ‒no pude soportar más las lágrimas y las deje escaparse de mis ojos‒. Mi vida. Sentí que me moría.  
‒Edward ‒dije entre sollozos‒, tenía miedo.  
‒Ahora está bien ‒me abrazo más fuerte‒. Ahora todo está bien.  
Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.  
‒No es por eso ‒lo abracé fuertemente‒. Creí que te habías ido y me habías dejado.  
‒No podría hacer eso aunque fuera mi obligación, desde hace mucho tiempo protegerte ha dejado de ser mi trabajo, pero aun así he querido estar junto a ti.  
Edward te amo.  
‒Te amo ‒dijo abrazándome tan fuerte, transmitiéndome su calor‒. Te amo y nunca te dejare de amar.  
Empecé a llorar mas fuerte ya no me importaba nada con el solo saber que Edward también me amaba como yo a él lo demás sobraba.  
‒Te amo Edward, por dios no sabes cuánto te amo y cuanto tiempo lo he callado.  
Me separo apenas unos centímetros de él y me limpio el rostro con ambas manos y después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto esperar y desear nuestros labios se unieron en un cálido y perfecto beso.


End file.
